


Lie

by kimilers



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, I wrote this to explore Ouma's emotions on Kiibo, Mostly Ouma but Kiibo is mentioned a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9684668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimilers/pseuds/kimilers
Summary: "Everything was a lie"Mild spoilers





	

An innocent flower could easily be picked for the sake of answering if someone “loved” you or not. It was childish, but people continued to believe that anyway. Ouma sometimes wondered if his own problems could be solved so easily. He wasn’t even sure of his own words sometimes.

 

“That’s a lie!” He would say with a chuckle. But was it always a lie? He wondered on it for about half a second before moving on. There was absolutely no point in wasting time on a pointless question he wouldn’t get answers on.

 

There were, though… A few “truths” he knew.

 

It was hard for him to tell if it was true or if it was how he really felt. Sometimes, he felt a clash inside of himself, telling himself that this was wrong. It was wrong to act like this.

 

But he knew it was the only way…

 

This game. He hated this game. He could confirm this much as truth. A game where human lives were played for fun? Why, he had heard of mischievous fun before, but murder was above his head. It was something even he held a limit on.

 

Why was that anyway? He was the leader of an evil gang that did so many misdeeds… What was a human life to him? Why was it valuable? Was it because he was a human too? Was this an automatic weakness he would always have?

 

It seemed reasonable, so he let it go. Again, he didn’t like to dwell on personal questions that wouldn’t give any beneficial outcome. Trying to answer ‘why are you like this?’ served no purpose beyond self-satisfaction, and now simply wasn’t the time for that.

 

If he got out of here, he could easily think of these things later. Maybe change around his gang’s way and try to be something better. Or at least better than this…

 

Lives lead under some stupid bear? It was ugly. If they didn’t kill, the bear would get bored and force their hands one way or another. Ouma would be lying to say it didn’t take him every ounce of strength he had not to just find some way of killing himself to end it all, but that would be too easy.

 

What kind of leader goes out quietly anyway? He wasn’t sure if he actually wanted to get out or not, but at the very least he wanted to beat that damn bear at his own game.

 

It just leads towards the secrets of this school. If you could even call it that at this point… There weren’t really any classes and Ouma hadn’t even seen his talent room. He just kind of floated around all day focusing more on figuring this place out.

 

He had come to a few logical conclusions from all of his work. First, the only one he was sure he could trust entirely, even if he could not trust himself was Saihara. It made sense, right? Saihara was a detective. Detectives always sought out the truth, no matter what the situation was. Essentially, he was the ultimate truth in a school that built itself on lies.

 

Second, Monokuma was clearly in charge and he even applied the “staff”. But one point Ouma noticed was that everyone that Monokuma brought in was a robot of some sort. Never another human. It made him suspicious of a few things…

 

No way could Monokuma come through with this by himself. He simply wasn’t always around. This had to mean he was watching at all times. If he were to be watching, how would he be watching? And if he was, was anyone else doing so? Where were these robots coming from?

 

This of course, led to another topic. That one. That one “student”. Ouma always felt something ugly within him just looking at that… thing. “People actually consider him a fellow student?” Ouma would sigh in his room to himself.

 

He would never dare to say such a thing out loud to the other students. If he was completely alone and safe, nothing should happen and he should be free to say whatever he wanted. Saying it in front of others would put him at risk…

 

“As much as I hate him, I can’t call him out on it.” Ouma sighed and walked towards his marker board.

 

He had collected images of all the classmates he had, including Kiibo himself. He kept them pinned together to note the connection and “groups” they would make together. If a murder occurred, he would group the killer and the killed together, trying to establish a connection. There had to be a weak point in all of this logic. Something that could give away a clue for how Ouma could best these machines at their own game.

 

He looked down at Kiibo’s picture. “Annoying…” he said as he wrote the word by it. “I can’t stand something like you…” he said calmly.

 

His face quickly brightened up, “Ah, but that’s a lie, right? You’re my classmate!”

 

His tone went dark again, “Who’s even heard of a robot that attends high school? Or maybe you can attend this one because the whole staff is robots?”

 

Words could not explain how many times that thought crossed his mind. The school faculty was made of robots, so why the hell should he find “trust” within another robot? There was a robot making them kill each other in here!

 

He had tried to see if something bad would have happened if he “set him off” or “pinched his nerves”, but nothing ever happened. Still, Ouma found some kind of weird enjoyment in his constant bullying towards Kiibo. He could go all out against him.

 

“Robots can’t feel pain. They don’t even know what it’s like to be hurt.” Ouma laughed, “Do you, Kii-boy?”

 

That ugly feeling returned again. What was this called anyway? Disgust? He wasn’t sure if that was too simple. It felt deeper than that. Much deeper.  He already felt sick when Kiibo simply never responded towards his actions. He remembered the first time he made him angry, he had waited for Kiibo to send another robot to his room and kill him.

 

It never happened. Ouma tried again the next day, no result. The cycle repeated itself lightly, but Ouma had come to a terrible conclusion…

 

Kiibo wasn’t behind this. He was just some annoying student. Probably a prop for them to play around with while they were in here. The game would be over and “Kiibo” would be left behind. Ouma would laugh thinking about Kiibo’s reaction. Yes, he would act sad. He would probably cry. But it’s not like robots can feel anything anyway, so he didn’t care.

 

“Ah… No.” Ouma corrected himself, “That’s a lie… I won’t have anyone to play with afterwards.” He whined.

 

Play with? An odd way of phrasing it, but that’s all Ouma saw him as. A toy. A prop. Something they got to experience in this “school”. He wasn’t real and everything about him was fake.

 

Kiibo getting upset by Ouma calling him out over his emotions… Kiibo getting excited over making friends… Kiibo being nervous in every trial… It was fake. It was all fake. It was all a lie.

 

Maybe that’s why Ouma could relate to him so easily? The two lived lies in a different sense. Ouma lived in a lie so much that he couldn’t even tell himself the truth if he tried. Kiibo could tell the truth, but his mere existence was a lie. By all means of reason, “Kiibo” should never exist.

 

And yet, here he was… In the school, helping students solve these strange murder cases they brought on themselves. He wasn’t even very useful at that. Honestly, aside from being a robot, he was kind of useless overall. Ouma felt really let down by this. He didn’t have a rocket punch, a blaster gun, a jet pack, x ray vision… nothing. He was literally a robot and that was it.

 

“Not only is he annoying, he’s also too boring. I don’t know how he got in this school.” Ouma thought to himself, “I should kick him in the shin and let him know this.” He giggled. That sounded like a good idea. After all, Kiibo was a robot. He would act upset, but he didn’t actually feel upset.

 

Kick, tinker with, spill something on… Ouma could think of so many things to do to him. He kind of got excited thinking of all the reactions, “Ahh… I wonder which one would make the most impact against him?” Ouma smiled. “I bet he would have a hard time getting permanent marker off his metal.”

 

Wasn’t it odd? He hated Kiibo. He hated him so much. But he wanted to do all of these things to him. He wanted to drag Kiibo in the dirt just for Kiibo to yell at him. He wanted to attach Kiibo to a strong magnet just to hear Kiibo call out his name. Was it strange? To go to such drastic actions for the things you hate. To go to these measures to watch him suffer.

 

Ouma knew it probably wasn’t normal, but that was fine because Kiibo was a robot and couldn’t feel anything anyway.

 

Everything was a lie.


End file.
